Rainy days
by HoneyBeeGirl94
Summary: A lot of hear about the romance between two students in high school romance, but there aren't many romance stories between two teachers. Well here's a story between awkward teachers. Teacher au. China x Fem Russia. TW: Language.
1. CH 1 Awkward interactions

**I've decided to a cute China x Fem Russia fic.**

**Anya is Fem Russia**

**Madeline as Fem Canada**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

Rain pelted the ground hard. It left a rather soothing as each drop hits the ground.

In Amity High School. Many students many students rushed to their buses, car or other transportation vehicles in a hurry to avoid the rain, traffic, to get home or all of the above. While other students whom live close to the school simply walk there. However, the students weren't the only that were doing it.

'The rain sounds nice.' Said a young woman whom was looking outside of the exit of the school. She long platinum hair that reached to her mid back, bright violet eyes and pale skin. She was wear a modest dark blue dress that hangs above her knees and a pair of pink boots. She held a plastic bag and her purse in one arm. In her free hand was a sunflower printed umbrella. She is Anya Braginski.

Anya is a science teacher. She lives in an apartment not far from Amity High.

While, most people don't like the rain. Anya found the rain refreshing and soothing. It really made her day, especially after dealing with some rude and disrespectful students in her class.

'What's more better is that there's not much work on the weekend.' Anya smiled eagerly.

'Aiya! How could this day get any worse?' A familiar voice cried out.

'Huh?'

Inside the men's bathroom not far from the exit a young Asian man was pacing around. He long raven black hair that was pulled into a side ponytail and amber eyes. He was wearing one of those funny Asian shirts, a pair of dark brown pants and black shoes. He's Yao Wang, he's a Chinese teacher of Amity High.

Yao was pacing in frustration and stopped.

'I have no place to stay...' Yao mumbled.

'What do you mean that you have no place too stay?'

'AIYA!'

Yao jumped and around to see Anya right by him.

'What the hell the are you doing in the MEN'S restroom, Anya?'

'There's barely anyone else here Yao.' Anya stated bluntly. 'So what's with the whole "I have no place to stay" thing?' She asked in a very curious and innocent tone. Tilting her head.

'_Did she hear me complaining?_' Yao thought in embarrassment, then he sighed. 'I that I'll have to tell you away. You see my sister is having an all girls only party at our house. I can't go home for the rest of the night nor morning.' He answered calmly. 'I also have no other place to stay.'

Anya understood, but couldn't help and say, 'Then why won't you dress yourself as a girl, then? You'll fool anyone with your long hair.' She pointed out jokingly.

Yao glared.

'Sorry.'

He then chuckles, 'I understand your joke, but even I did to that there's no doubt that the girls would take pictures and send it all over the Internet, then ruin my reputation as a teacher.' Yao finished the last part in a more serious tone.

'Oh.' Anya frowned, but soon a smile formed onto her face. 'I got a idea!'

'What's that?' Yao raised a brow.

'You can stay in my apartment! I'm sure that my roommate, Madeline, wouldn't mind you staying. We a guestroom and everything!' Anya exclaimed. Madeline Williams is Anya's best friend from high school and they've been together in an apartment for a while. While Anya works as a High school teacher, Madeline works at an ice cream store with her Cuban friend.

Before Yao could reply. The door opens and a man enters.

The man had black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing modest clothing and a pair of glasses framing his face. The most noticeable features on his face was the mole on his lower left cheek and a strand of hair that stuck up. He was Roderich Edelstein, an orchestra teacher.

There an awkward silence between the three, until Anya breaks it.

'Hi, Roderich! How's watching over the detention students coming along?' Anya asked with an innocent smile, while Yao faceplams.

Roderich just stands there awkwardly before speaking, 'It's fine, but Anya. I thought that you and Yao already left.' Trying to keep a straight face. '_What the hell is Anya doing in the MEN'S restroom?'__  
_

'Yao can't go home now, because there's an all girls party at his house so he'll coming to my place.' Anya chirped childishly.

'AIYA! DON'T TELL HIM THAT!' Yao yelled as he waves his arms in frustration and blushes in embarrassment.

'Anyways we've got to leave soon! Bye, Roderich!' Anya said cheerfully. Dragging a startled Yao.

'AIYA! Anya don't drag me like that!' Yao yelled as they left the men's bathroom.

Roderich watches with a blank look on his face and signed. 'Sometimes Anya's just as bad as Gilbert. I wonder how the hell they become teachers in the first place.'

* * *

**What do you think of the first chapter? **

**I hope that you've enjoyed it. **

**I love writing Anya's character. **

**Please read and review! **


	2. CH 2 Teacher slumber party

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and reviews!**

**It really made my day~**

**Carlos Gomez Carro as Cuba**

**Anneliese Edelstein as Fem Austria**

**Carmen Fernandez Carriedo as Fem Spain**

**Amelia F Jones as Fem America**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia. **

**Please enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

Anya and Yao watch as the rain as it hits ground hard.

'Alright Yao let's go~' Anya chirped childishly. Bright blue eyes shining with excitement.

'Uh... about that...' Yao mumbled awkwardly.

'What is it, Yao?' Anya smiled innocently. _'I really need to think of a cute nickname for his cute face.' _

'... Umbrella.' Yao finished.

'I'm sorry what?'

'Were you even listening?'

'Sorry, I spaced out.'

Yao faceplams, 'Aiya! I have no umbrella.'

'Oh that's fine.' Anya holds out her sunflower printed umbrella. 'Share my umbrella instead.'

'Really, Anya? You don't really have to do that. I can walk in the rain.' Yao said, trying to come up with an excuse so he won't be a heavier burden. Anya's been very nice to him.

'It's fine. It's fun sharing umbrellas all the time.' She smiled, pulling Yao under his umbrella.

'Alright... How's Gilbert doing?' Yao asked as they exit the building. Trying to come up with a good subject.

Anya frowned, 'He's annoying as usual. Anneliese wasn't happy that he interrupted the class.' She said.

Gilbert is a rebellious student that likes causing chaos in classes out of sheer boredom. While Yao doesn't have Gilbert in his. Anya and Roderich are victims of his chaos. There's a rumor that Gilbert's doing it catch Anneliese's attention.

Anneliese Edelstein. The daughter of Roderich Edelstein. She's one of the best students one of the school. Though she may sound like a perfectionist, but she's only doing to impress her father, but that's another story.

Back to our main duo.

'Well at least Gilbert isn't as bad to as he is to Roderich.' Yao said calmly.

Anya nodded, 'I agree. One time in the teacher's lounge. Roderich told me a story that he met Gilbert in a guitar store. Gilbert was like 'Oh, hi Roderdick how's everything's going?'' She tried sound like Gilbert.

Yao laughs. 'Poor Roderich.'

'Alright, right when we cross the street we'll get to our apartment.' Anya pointed out.

A blocks away from the busy street in front of them were some tan buildings.

'Alright, I can't wait to get of this rain.' Yao said eagerly.

'I personally don't mind the rain. I find it refreshing and soothing.' Anya mumbled, 'Hey, Yao. May I ask you something?'

Yao looked up at Anya. 'Sure, you may can ask me anything.'

Anya smiled and asked 'Is it okay if I can call you Yao Bear?'

'WHAT?' Suddenly the cars all stopped since the light turned red. 'Okay, it's time to cross.'

Yao drags Anya across the street as fast as he could. Startling the woman.

As they it across the street.

'Yao Bear? Why would you want you want to call me that?' Yao asked after making it across the street.

'I love giving my friends a cute nickname. It reminds me on how close we are.' Anya chirped.

'Why 'Yao BEAR'?'

'Because, in your office had a lot panda merchandise on your desk. I thought it would suit you.'

'... Alright then, you can.' Yao murmured in embarrassment. As they continued their way to the buildings.

'Hey! Senorita Anya!' A voice called out.

They both stop to a young woman walking up to them. She had dark brown pulled up into a bun with two strands of hair framing her face, bright green eyes and olive skin. She was wearing a white striped buttoned up shirt, a black pencil skirt that reaches her reaches her knees and a pair of black high heels. She was holding a red umbrella. She's Carmen Fernandez Carriedo. The landlady of Anya and Madeline's apartment.

'Hello, Miss Carmen.' Anya smiled.

'I'd like to tell you that Carlos called and said that Madeline won't be back on the next morning.' Carmen stated.

'Why's that? Maddie Maple always comes back home after work.' Anya frowned.

'He said something about her 'annoying' cousin, Amelia, dragging her off somewhere.' Carmen added awkwardly.

'Figures...' Anya said with a slight hint of venom.

Yao just stood there awkwardly. It sounds like that Anya doesn't like this Amelia character. So he decides to stop the tensions. 'Anya can you please introduce me to your friend?'

'Oh, I'm sorry that I've forgotten you Yao.' Anya smiled now softening up. She soon gestures to Carmen, 'This is Carmen Fernandez Carriedo. She's the landlady of our apartment. Carmen I'd like you to meet Yao Wang. He's the Chinese teacher of Amity High.'

'Oh, please to you.' Carmen smiled at Yao, then asked Anya, 'Is he your boyfriend?'

'WHAT? NO! What makes you think that?' Yao asked while blushing madly.

'Yeah, Yao's sister is having an all girls party at their house. So he'll be staying at our place for the rest of the night.' Anya chirped. 'It'll be like a teacher slumber party!'

'Kill me now...' Yao said hiding his face in embarrassment.

'CARMEN!' A young teenage boy come running out one of the apartment. He dark brown hair, hazel eyes and olive skin. He was wear a magenta shirt, tan pants and a pair of brown shoes. The most noticeable feature on his face was the one hair curl that stuck out of his head. He was Lovino Vargas, a boy who Carmen took in after his parents died.

He approached the party.

'You said that you'll be back in five minutes to help with my stupid homework.' Lovino said in an annoyed tone. 'Well it's already been five f*cking minutes, dammit!' Suddenly a hand tugs his ear. 'OW!'

Carmen holds the young teen by the ear. 'What did I tell you about your language young man?' Carmen asked in a firm tone.

'Sorry.' Lovino said.

Anya and Yao whom watch the whole soap opera in amusement.

'I'm sorry about my step son's rudeness.' Carmen apologies as she let of Lovino's ears as he rubs it.

'That's fine. Plus we have to go in anyways. Let's go, Yao!' Anya said as they both walked to their apartment home.

'ANYA BE SURE TO CHECK THE WEATHER REPORTS!' Carmen yelled out.

'I will!' She called back.

'Isn't she supposed to be a adult?' Lovino asked. 'I thought that adults would grow of their fear simple things like thunder and lighting.'

'Not all people grow of out their fears Lovi.' Carmen said.

'Alright... STOP CALLING MY LOVI!' The teen yelled.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2!**

**What you think so far?**

**I love Fem Spain and she really needs more love. I also really love Spain and Romano having a platonic relationship instead. I also picture if Spain were a girl it wouldn't stop Romano from treating her almost the same way as Spain. Though I see Fem Spain not taking any of Romano's shit.**

**Please feel free on correcting me.**

**Please read and review as well.**


	3. CH 3 Family life

**Hello viewers.**

**Here's chapter three for Rainy days. **

**Thanks for viewing, following, watching and reviewing.**

**Hui Fang Wang or 'Hong' as Fem Hong Kong**

**Jia Li Wang or Lía as Fem Macau**

**Shen Choi as Male Taiwan**

**Dimitri as Male Ukraine**

**Nikolai as Male Belarus**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia**

* * *

'That was an interesting show back there.' Yao said.

'It's a daily routine.' Anya said with a smile. 'I've talked to Lovino, before. He's good kid... if you're a woman or someone who he gets along with.' She added.

'Huh?'

'Here's my apartment!'

Anya and Yao enter the apartment room.

It wasn't as big, but it was roomy.

The room had a wooden brown floor and creamy white walls and a hallway. Near by the entrance Anya's home were two doors. One that leads the bathroom room and the other a bedroom. Across the hall way was the rest of the home. On the left side was an open kitchen and the left a living room.

The living room had a lime couch, a small wooden brown coffee table settled in front of it, two lamps on both sides that supported by two tables under them and a television set facing the opposite side of the couch.

Anya approached the couch. 'This is the sofa bed that you'll be sleeping on.'

'Wait do you share room a room with the Madeline girl?' Yao asked curiously.

'Yes, we share a room, but we have own beds. I'm a really heavy sleeper so I fall asleep before Maddie Maple does.' Anya answered Yao's question.

'Oh... do you ever have any visitors?' Yao asked wanting spark a longer conversation with Anya.

'Yeah, Carlos whom is close friend of Madeline. He's the nicest guy that you'll ever meet.' Anya so grabs a photo off of the table. 'Here picture of us during our ski vacation.'

Yao takes the photo. There were three in it. Two girls and one guy. The tallest and standing in the middle was obviously Anya she was a cute bright yellow knitted sweat shirt.

On her right was a short chubby man. He had long dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, sweet brown eye and darker skin. He was wearing a flower printed sweatshirt.

The girl that's standing on Anya's left. She had light curly caramel brown hair that were tied into two low pigtails and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a red sweatshirt that had white maple leaves running across the shirt. She also had a maple leaf-shaped hair clip in her hair.

'I can see why you call her 'Maddie Maple'.' Yao chuckled as he returns the photo to Anya.

'That's right.' Anya smiled, but then her smile turned a frown. 'Then have we Madeline's cousin occasionally visiting us.'

'Would that be the Amelia girl who Miss Carmen was talking about?' Yao asked. Remembering the conversation earlier.

Anya widen on how he remembered, then she soon spoke, 'Yes.'

Yao nodded. Curious on why Anya to put up such a negative reaction to Amelia.

'My two half brothers visit me.' Anya decided to change the subject.

'Half brothers?'

Anya nodded, 'My older brother Dimitri is Russian Ukrainian and my younger brother Nikolai is Russian Belarusian. I'm pure Russian.' Anya stated, before saying, 'Please don't ask how it happened.'

Yao kept silent. 'Then can you please tell me about your brothers?'

'Dimitri is a nice and sensitive young with his own quirks, but he's also loyal, patient and the kind of guy that you should never anger. Nikolai is a grumpy, hot headed and awkward guy, but when he gets used to you. You'll learn that he's a kind and caring young man.' Anya listed.

Yao smiled, 'That's interesting. I have two little sisters. My middle little sister, Jia Li Wang in Chinese or Lía in a slightly easier to say it. Our family was living in Portugal and Lía was born within the country. I was only around four at the time when she was born. She's mature, calm and motherly. She's currently in college.' Yao smiled.

'That's nice.' Anya smiled back.

'Now for my youngest sister, Hui Fang Wang or she likes to be called Hong. About two years after Lía was born. We moved to Hong Kong after my dad received a job promotion there. Hong was born almost a year after we settled there. I was seven at that time. We've stay in Hong Kong a long time, before we settled here. Hong is your average bratty teenage girl, but she's a sweet girl deep inside.' Yao said, before adding, 'She's also the reason why I'm kicked out of my house in the first.'

'Aww... poor Yao.' Anya cooed.

'It's fine. The last thing I need hear is totally girly prep talk all night.' Yao said as as he laughed. 'I also have a male cousin from Taiwan. His name is Shen Choi. He's around Hong's age and likes dragging her into trouble at times.'

'That's lovely.' Anya said. 'It's almost dinner time. I'm making chicken and white rice with broccoli. I've been practicing it on my own.'

'Alright, I'll work my students' grades.' Yao said.

...

While Anya was making dinner. Yao worked grading his students' works. He began to think to himself. _'Why does Anya seem so worked up about that Amelia girl... I sworn that I've seen jealousy in her eyes.'_

'Yao Bear it's time to eat!' Anya told him. 'Please be sure to wash your hands.'

'Alright!'

...

Yao and Anya ate in a silence. Listening to the rain outside.

'It's raining a lot harder than it is now.' Yao said braking the silence.

Anya nodded.

'Anya... may I ask you a question?'

'Why yes...'

'Why are you so hateful to the Amelia girl?' Yao asked hesitantly.

Anya twitched at the question.

'Well?'

'Why do you want to know?' Anya hissed.

'I don't know. I'm just curious.'

'We... just don't get along. Amelia and I had known each other since Elementary school. To be honest in our elementary school years we once were actually best friends.' Anya admitted.

'Really?' Yao was now interested.

'Yeah... until we got to Middle school. She became popular and got more friends. She also become more arrogant and worse of all started ignoring me.' Anya said looking like that she was going to cry.

'I'm sorry Anya...'

'It's fine Yao... I'm going to my bedroom for a while.' With that Anya got up and left.

'Aiya! Why did I have to be too curious.' Yao said to himself harshly.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3.**

**Please tell me what you think. Please feel free to correct my mistakes. **

**I really love Fem Hong Kong and Fem Macau designs. I'm sad that there's not much in them. In almost all of the other Nyotalia Asians are ignored. That makes me sad.**

**Please read and review. I'll also take anon reviews, too. :)**


	4. CH 4 Final

**Hello guys! **

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of Rainy Days.**

**Thanks for viewing. **

**Please the next chapter.**

**I don't own Hetalia, Nyotalia nor Cheburashka. **

* * *

Anya sat in her bedroom looking around her in the dark.

_'I hope that it won't thunder out.' _She thought fearfully to herself.

A loud lighting crash was heard from outside.

'EEP!' Anya squealed slightly and balled herself onto her bed.

As thunder crashed outside.

Anya whimpered.

A knock was heard from outside of her room.

'Anya. Are you okay?' It was Yao. 'Look I'm sorry for asking you about Amelia. Look, I want to be your friend. Anya.'

Anya's eyes widen. _'Friend?'_

Yao from the other side spoke calmly.

'I'll stop bothering you and leave if you would like. I'd rather sleep outside in the rain, then making the first person outside of my family unhappy. I honestly never really had a friend or even a female friend, like you, being nice to me. Despite the fact that we barely know each other. You warmed up to me the second I needed help. I'd wish that I could find a way to thank you. So I'll lea-' Before Yao could finish. The door swiftly opens up and Anya pulls him in. 'Ahh!'

'No, please stay my great friend!' Anya cried out. As she hugs the small Chinese man who could reach below her neck. 'I rarely get loyal friends in my life, besides Maddie Maple and Carlos.'

Yao smiles and hugs back, then pulls away and asks, 'I also heard you screaming inside. Is there anything wrong?'

'No, I'm fine everything's alrigh-' Thunder boomed in the air follow by lighting that flashed through the windows. 'EEP!' Anya jumped.

'Is it because that you're scared of the lighting?' Yao asked.

'Maybe.' She whimpered, then jumped at another flash.

'Shh... would you like me to stay with you?' Yao asked.

'You wouldn't mind?' She asked.

'Of course not!' He said taking her to her bed, then sat there. 'I've doing this with Hong since she was a kid, except she was afraid of the dark. She still occasionally sleeps with me after watching a really horrifying horror movies.' Yao rambled.

Anya nodded feeling a bit better.

'Anyways. What made you afraid of thunder and lighting?' Yao asked interested.

'One time during middle school. We went on a camping trip... None of us, not even the teachers expected a thunderstorm. We were ordered to stay inside at all costs, but a few of the kids needed to use the bathroom, including me. The bathrooms were far from the campsite. So we had to hurry, then come back. On the way back I tripped and fell behind. As I was to get up, the lighting stuck a tree near by me. I wasn't hurt, but it was so terrifyingly close. That I felt afraid thunder and lighting since.' Anya finished with a fearful look.

'That's horrible!' Yao exclaimed. 'Haven't those people ever heard of lighting rods and putting their restroom closer to the site? I'm sorry, but the people who ran the camp sound horrible.'

Anya nodded, 'That's the reason why it was closed down in the first place. I did mention that I liked the rain. I meant gentle rain, but if there's thunder and lighting. I'll ball in a corner.'

'How do you deal with the thunder and lighting?' Yao asked.

'Since thunder and lighting only seems to happen at night here. I usually have Madeline with me.' Anya said.

'That's good. That's how Hong usually does to cope her fear of the dark. Sticking to someone close to her.' Yao tells her.

'That's good.' Anya said.

The whole night, Anya and Yao talked.

Anya develops a small crush on Yao.

...

The next morning...

The rain had stopped.

_'I hope that Anya will okay.'_ A young woman thought as she made her way to the apartment room. 'Though she contact me that guest with her. We hardly have new guests.' She said to herself.

She enters the room to hear movement in the kitchen area. The woman looked into the bedroom to find a sleeping Anya on the bed.

_'Is the guest making breakfast in OUR kitchen?'_ She thought hysterically. As she makes her to the kitchen. There was a strange Asian 'woman' fiddling around the kitchen.

The 'woman' turns to notice her. 'Oh hi! You must be the famous Madeline or Maddie Maple that Anya has told me about.' 'She' said with a smile. 'Her' voice sounded a bit deep. 'Here have a cup of coffee.'

Madeline hesitated at first, but took the coffee and took a sip.

'Thanks.' Madeline said. 'What's your name, Miss?' Then took another sip.

''Miss'? I'm a man.' He said.

With that Madeline spits her coffee out.

The MAN chuckles and gives her a napkin.

Madeline takes it and wipes her mouth. 'I-i am v-very sorry, sir.' She stuttered out at first with a huge blush on her face.

'It's fine.' He smiled. 'I get that a lot. I'm Yao, by the way.'

'Nice to meet you.' Madeline said with an awkward smile.

'I'm a Chinese teacher that teaches in Amity High with Anya.'

'That's nice.'

'Anyways don't worry about Anya. She'll be fine. I'm making her breakfast as thank you gift.'

'That's nice of you.'

'Well she is my friend after all.' Yao added.

''Friend'?' Madeline asked.

Yao hesitantly nodded, then explained what happened last night.

'Okay, that's good, but I'd like to tell you something.' Madeline in a firm tone.

'What's that?'

'Do anything that hurts Anya's feelings, then I'll break your back.' Madeline said in a threatening tone.

'Huh?' Yao asked slightly fearfully.

'Anya really wants to have friends, but people end up using her and leaving her.' Madeline said, before adding, 'It's also not just me, but Carlos and her brothers that you'll have to deal with, too.'

'Okay, okay. I won't leave Anya.'

'Good.'

Suddenly Yao's phone rings.

Yao picks up. 'Hello?... Okay mom. I'll come over in a hour.' He hang up. 'I have to go now.'

'You still living with your parents?'

'Someone has to protect my younger sister from my parents and family drama.' Yao said as he gather his things and placing a piece of paper by a plate. 'Tell Anya that I left.' Before taking off.

...

Anya stirs as she hears that close.

She got up.

'Maddie Maple. You're back. Did you meet Yao Bear?'

''Yao Bear'? Yeah, I meet him. He's not bad' Madeline said.

'That's good.'

'He left a thank you breakfast.' She pointed.

'Aww. That's so sweet of him.'

'I'm going to take my usual morning shower.'

'Okay.'

As Madeline leaves. Anya tries the breakfast that Yao made her, before noticing a piece of paper by it.

'That's this?' Anya asked. As she picks it up.

It was Yao's phone number. With a note on it.

_"Please feel free to call me whenever you want to talk. ;)"_

Anya smiles softly. 'Thanks, Yao.'

* * *

**And that's it for Rainy days! **

**You finally get to Madeline. I picture her being more bolder and protective on her friends.**

**What do you think? **

**Please feel free to correct me of any mistakes.**

**Please read and review. **


End file.
